Neteru
Tier 0= |-| I= Neteru is a soft-spoken Spirit of few words, but stout in courage. He spends his time drifting on the winds that swirl about Lichon, directionless and carefree. In battle he's fierce and deadly, relying on his top notch evasiveness to run circles around his poor foe. He enjoys the thrill of battle, perhaps a bit too much. Variations Initial Forme Neteru takes the form of a puff of lime green Aether which tends to simply bob up and down quietly. A faint humming sound can be heard from the speed of his wispy wings. Neteru's inherent love of speed is evident in his initial forme, as they're a bit higher than most. His is a bit higher than usual as well. Fluff Forme Neteru begins to take on the shape of a little round bird with a tiny beak. Two tiny feet and the formation of some sort of tail are starting to materialize to break the mold of his glowy spherical first form. Neteru is constantly in motion, even if it means just riding the winds and flitting about. He always seems to have a determined and focused expression on his little face, as if he's deep in thought. Abilities Sand-Attack Neteru shows his guile and cunning with a quick Magick spell that benefits himself greatly. A quick debilitation of the of the enemy coupled with his naturally formidable helps Neteru get the better of many of the stronger Physical Attackers that he may be faced with in battle. When used, Neteru flaps his wings close to the ground, throwing up a cloud of magicked sand that blinds a foe temporarily. During this time, their ability to catch the agile bird are severely diminished. As the dust clears, Neteru is often want to throw up another screen, as the less he's hit, the more effective of a partner he is. * Fluff Forme I Fighting Style Pros to using Neteru * Neteru operates beautifully on his own. If you increase his to high enough levels, will take care of the rest. Throwing onto him is even better, as it will equate to a 10 point swing for your buddy. In addition, if you carry as well, you, too can benefit from Neteru's . * His is pretty solid, and his strategy makes him fairly low-maintenance, so a Warrior would likely wish to bring Neteru along and gain double turns off of him, so the Warrior can rack up impressive damage without much worry for healing his/her Spirit. If you increase his , he will have a hard time being injured at all by most of the foes you will face. Cons to using Neteru * Magickal Attackers may not approve of what Neteru brings to the table when compared with Solomon, Hale or Erden. Neteru is very self-sufficient as a fighter and likes to be a support, rather than a damage dealer. * is a VERY risky defensive stat. When it works, it is unbeatable. When it fails, then you're in for a world of hurt, as you likely won't be packing back up . In addition, there are some enemies that boast high which may prove impossible for poor Neteru to counter effectively, even with the / combination.